


Inertia

by mahwaha



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahwaha/pseuds/mahwaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra may not be a martyr, but there's no doubt about it:  Zaheer won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inertia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Losing her bending had been one thing. One big thing. Huge. Korra had lost more than her powers when Amon brought her to her knees; she’d lost her self. So what had she lost, here? What more could there possibly be to lose? How could it get worse than the absolute bottom?

Watching Jinora and Tenzin together–both bald, both tattooed, both happier than she’d seen them in what felt like too long–didn’t do anything. It hurt like she hurt, like every second of every day had hurt. It hurt like lead in her bones, biting into her skin and lighting her veins up like magma. It hurt because sitting here and watching them didn’t make her happy. It didn’t make her feel relief.

If anything, Korra felt alone. She didn’t fit here, anymore. She couldn’t feel relieved. Couldn’t even smile right, let alone like she meant it. Even with her dad and mom, her friends, the people who may as well have been her family... She didn’t belong here.

All she could do was sit and stare while her body turned to granite. The weight was unbelievable. Su may have sucked the poison from her body, but sitting here? Sitting here like this was worse than standing atop that cliff and looking death in the face. It was worse, because at least she’d wanted to live, back then.

Sitting and staring, sinking and falling, Korra hardly noticed the tear tracking down her cheek. It was clear, clearer than anything had ever been for her. Even surrounded by the featureless walls in her own head and the bottomless pit of her stomach, Korra could see it–the pinprick of light burning her tired eyes. Her tired everything. No amount of running and hiding could keep her from the truth, because Korra had lost more than her legs after that battle. All of her limbs were still around, still living, but none of it functioned. 

She wasn’t right. She wasn’t her. And listening to Tenzin’s promise, hearing that the Airbenders would go out and make way for a new path to peace, Korra knew that she wasn’t necessary. Not anymore.

Zaheer had succeeded. The Avatar was dead.


End file.
